


What Ifs And Could Have Beens..

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>So, after a while of being with River... how is Cora feeling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Ifs And Could Have Beens..

"Cora..."

River smiles as she finds the woman stretched out in the bed, looking entirely comfortable. It's been three months since she 'stole' Cora and neither of them have really managed to bring themselves to care too much. Cora, at first, had been very cold and quiet, working herself out and getting angry in several different ways before finally accepting that neither River or her TARDIS was likely to let her leave, not least since they were now miles and years from where they had started. Eventually Cora had given in to her inquisitive nature and allowed River to kiss her again, this time not pulling back. Robert, it seemed, had moved on... somewhat surprisingly with Baxter, although Cora didn't much care, if Molesely was too slow then it was his own fault and Robert would at least finally have a meek wife willing to do as he tells her. She, however, had taken great comfort in the fact that she still very much wanted River. River, who had been so gentle with her when they first slept together had been more than willing to give Cora control of as and when they end up here, in bed. 

"You look..."

She can't finish the words and instead moves to kiss Cora again, her touch light as it skims down Cora's cheek and neck, over her skin. Her lips pressing slowly down the same trail even as she undresses the other woman, Cora pausing her only long enough that now they are skin to skin before letting River return to what she was doing. River had been quick to cup, caress, tease and sooth Cora's breasts, her hands pausing at Cora's hips even as she pressed kisses to Cora's breasts, suckling there for mere moments before she moved lower, her smile gentle even as Cora took a breath inward, smiling at the low gasp, then moan, as Cora's hands knotted into her hair. She had been lightly teasing Cora's clit with both her lips and tongue and, now sure that she was ready, had run a hand slowly up Cora's thigh to press two long and thrillingly sinful fingers into her, twisting them just slightly so that each thrust and twist caught Cora perfectly off-guard. Cora's entire body arched as she grew closer and closer to climax, until, finally, she cried out and came apart beneath River, who, smirking, began to kiss her way back up Cora's body, kissing her again gently. 

"I could spend years doing that..."

"I wouldn't stop you..."

River had smiled, kissing her softly. 

"Well... only if you promise to repay... each and every time."

"Mmmm, deal."

River had smirked slightly. 

"Who said Her Ladyship didn't have a few kinks..."


End file.
